An Aisha Bedtime Tale
by Rina Chan13
Summary: Lunostia, a cloud Aisha is in love with the prince of Sahkmet, but her mother attempts to stop her. Can Lunostia overcome the obstacles and live happily ever after?


Okay, I made this story this year on a Saturday- got the places and creatures from Neopets I was realllly bored- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM

But I do have an account on there :)

An Aisha bedtime tale

Stealthily, the cloud- pelted Aisha moved towards the large palace of Sakhmet. Her heart beat faster as she thought of meeting the prince again. She slipped through the city, trying to look inconspicuous. A few shopkeepers eyed her curiously, wondering why she was out at this late hour. She crept through the alleyways, jumping as a stray crystacat meowed loudly.

"Scat!" she hissed through clenched teeth. The crystacat arched its back, hissed, and scurried off. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_, was going to stop her from seeing him tonight. At last, the palace was in clear view. She could see the front stairway, and the guards as well. She ran behind the petpet shop, and peered out. Had the guards seen her? No, they were too busy lost in their own thoughts. She wished it wasn't a full moon out; her pelt was visible in the light. She ran out, running down the front side of the palace, sticking as close to the wall as possible. As she neared the back of the palace, she saw the large balcony that was connected to the prince's bedroom. Please, please be out, she prayed silently. Apparently Coltzan was in a good mood, because, sure enough, there was the prince, staring out over the desert.

"Miako! It's me!" she called. He looked around, to see where the voice was coming from.

"Down here!" she shouted. "Whoops, that was a little loud, wasn't it?" she asked as he jumped down from the high balcony.

"Quite frankly, yes," he replied. "It's so good to see you, Lunostia," he said softly as he nuzzled his nose against hers. "But why did you come tonight? I thought you were coming tomorrow." Her face fell a little bit; it was pretty insulting to be told that. "Not that I didn't want to see you. It's just that Mom has been… well…" He struggled for the right words. "It's just that I think she suspects that something's going on."

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble, but…um…I came tonight because… my mom wants to move to Faerieland!" she burst out.

"What?!" he cried.

"That's why I wanted to see you tonight…for the last time before I," she swallowed. "Leave for good."

"You're lying!" he said in disbelief. "When did she decide this?"

"I wish I was," she murmured. "She followed me the other night when I snuck out, and boy, was she mad. She doesn't want me to get in trouble with your parents, so she thought it would be better for both of us if I moved to Faerieland. I think she's just afraid of losing me or having my heart broken. Want to know what she said? She said, 'He's royalty, so his parents will want him to marry a princess. Not a simple girl off the streets. You know it's for the best, trust me.' But I don't care if it's for the best! I want to stay in Neopia Central! I want to stay here- with you!" She let out a depressed sigh.

"Then stay," he said. "I can introduce you to my parents. I think it's the right time, anyway. We've been seeing each other for months now, and she's suspecting that I'm seeing someone. And personally, I think my mom will like you. And it's not like you're a pauper or anything; your father is practically in charge of Neopia Central, so you have some authority! Please, convince your mom to let you come here to meet my parents!"

"You know, my mom has met yours before at a dinner party thing, and she liked your mom, so maybe she will! Oh, I hope so! And even if she won't let me come, I'll just leave. When do you want me to meet your parents?" she asked.

"Tomorrow? At noon?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll be there! With or without my parents, it doesn't matter to me. But what I don't get is, if my mom and your mom are friends, then why is my mom so afraid that your mom will get mad if I see you?"

Miako shrugged. "Moms are weird," was his answer.

"I'm really hoping your parents will like me. But I have to go now. My mom has been checking my bedroom periodically to see if I'm in there. If I'm not, then she'll have a whole herd of Kaus!" She nuzzled up against him, and he said softly, "Good night. I love you." Face flushing, Lunostia ran for home, leaving a puzzled Miako behind. That was the first time he had ever told her he loved her. He probably didn't think he was in love before, she realized. Not until now, at least. She felt her heart soar. Nothing could bring her down; the prince, the _hot_ prince, of Sakhmet had just told her he loved her! She couldn't wait to meet his parents, and hopefully, move into the palace with him. She loved him so much, she almost didn't see him as a prince, but an Aisha who loved her. That, was in fact, one of the reasons he liked her so much; she didn't see him as a prince, but as a regular Aisha and could talk to him like he was a normalNeoets. The sky was turning lighter and lighter as she ran home. Then she stopped as she saw her friend Betoron the Shoyru. He was waiting for her to return so he could fly her home.

"So," he asked. "How did it go?"

"Oh," she breathed as she climbed onto his back. "It was wonderful."

"I'm really happy for you," he said in a quiet, glad way.

"I couldn't have ever met him if it wasn't for you; you've been such a major help."

He turned his head to look at her. His smile told her his thanks. "Well, you're not the only one to have met love. I met this starry Shoyru named Souvia. She's fantastic! She's a messenger Neopet, and I met her when I was flying around for fun. We were talking for hours and hours. I'm going to the Deserted Fairground with her tomorrow."

Lunostia shuddered. "Why would you take her there? That place is awful!"

"Not when I'm there to protect her!" he bragged. "Well, there's your stop. See you in the morning!" She smiled and said, "Good luck with Souvia."

"Thanks," he said, and she climbed through her window. She watched him fly away in the dawn light. Much to her surprise, her mom was asleep in her bedroom instead of waiting in Lunostia's room. She snuggled under her covers, and set her alarm for ten o' clock in the morning. She couldn't wait to tell her mom the good news.

* * *

Lunostia's alarm went off at ten o'clock as planned, but what she didn't plan was her mom waiting for her in the living room.

"Mom! I have fantastic news! I..." She started, but her voice faded as she looked beside her mom and saw a striped Aisha sitting there.

"Um, who's that?" Lunostia demanded, rather rudely.

"This is Blaine. I met him yesterday. He works for the bank, and he has well manners. I think he would be a rather fitting suitor, don't you think?" Her mom stared squarely at her, and Lunostia sat there, blank, for a few moments. Suitor? But her mom was already married unless…

"No!" Lunostia shouted. "For once in your life, you may be wrong! Why don't you just listen to me?!"

"You will be silent!" her mother ordered. "You're just a young girl with foolish hopes! Why don't you listen to your mother, seeing that you never do?"

"I'm not a young girl anymore! I'm sixteen for Pete's sake! I just want to be happy!" Lunostia burst out in tears. But that didn't soften her mother up one bit. Her face stayed hard as she said, "The wedding's arranged for this afternoon at four."

"Don't you care about me? At all?" Lunostia shrieked.

"Yes, I do. That is exactly the reason why I want you to marry Blaine. Your father agrees, too."

"But he won't make me happy, only Miako can...". She sank into a little ball on the floor, miserable.

"Don't you _ever_ say that name again in the presence of you future husband!" her mother spat. Blaine came over to Lunostia, nuzzling her nose like Miako did. She could never be happy again if she stayed here. Her mother left to prepare for the wedding, and Blaine went with her. The housekeeper, Mindira, sat beside her and handed her a hankerchief.

"_Why_?" she sniffled. "Why is mom doing this to me? Can't she see that I love him?"

"I don't know dear," Mindira sighed. "I really don't know."

"Oh Miako," she murmured. "I just don't know what to do." Then she sat up abruptly.

"Betoron," she said suddenly.

"What?" Mindira asked.

"Betoron. He can take me to Miako! He can take me to Sakhmet before the wedding! Then I won't have to marry Blaine! Please, Mindira, if my mom comes back, just tell her I went to my favorite spot when I was a kid." Mindira nodded.

"Yes, dear. I will tell her that. Now, go to him." Lunostia hugged her tightly. "You're the best. Thank you." Then running to the front door, and flinging it open, ran out into the bright sunlight. She ran smack into Blaine. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I just wanted to say 'bye' before the wedding. It is bad luck to see the bride right before it starts. We're going to have a happy life together, you know. You'll forget about that other guy."

_No_, she thought. _No we're not_. She felt a bad little abandoning him, but she didn't love him, and he pushed aside Miako as if he were nothing. Besides, how could he love her only after the short while they had met?

"Um, I can't wait for the wedding." He looked surprised since he had seen the way she reacted before hand. "I mean, I've changed my mind," she said quickly, hoping to convince him. "I _do_ want to marry you. I want to live a happy long life together." This seemed to satisfy him, and he nodded. "I have to go now. Bye." He hopped into a limousine waiting for him and drove off. To the church, Lunostia figured. She ran past the rainbow fountain and stopped to catch her breath. Her house was still visible when she could see her pull up to the house in her car and walk out with a wedding dress on a hanger. She walked into the house for a few minutes, and as she did, Lunostia ran behind the Money Tree to keep out of view. Not after long, her mother ripped open the front door, shouting. Mindira followed after her, shrugging. She hopped into her van, telling the driver something, and then they sped off, leaving Mindira on the front steps. Then she left to go back inside the house. Lunostia was relieved that her mother was elsewhere, looking for her. She began to run to the outskirts of town, where she knew Betoron lived. She ran among the trees, praying that she wouldn't be spotted. At last, she was at Betoron's house.

"Betoron? You there? I need your help!" she shouted. The door unexpectedly swung open. And she stumbled inside. A large piece of paper lying on the floor caught her eye because her name was written on it.

" 'Lunostia'," she read. " 'Run, it's a trap!' Trap? What?" She whipped around to see her father's car waiting outside Betoron's house. He stepped out, a fierce expression of anger on his face.

"What are you doing here, young lady? Going to meet him again? Why don't you get your act together, and go get ready for your wedding. Your mother is at the house, and her friend is there with her so she can do your makeup. Your dress is there, too. Now get in the car, so I can take you home." She was trapped. She could risk running away, but she would eventually get caught. But she needed to know something more important, first.

"Where's Betoron? I want to know!" she shouted. He gave her a steely look and said, "He's not going to be at your wedding, if that's what you're wondering.

"Is he hurt I swear if laid one finger on him, then- " she started, but her father cut her off.

"He's fine, I can tell you that. Now go get in the car." As if in a trance, Lunostia walked into her father's car. She didn't look at him the entire ride home. She just stared out the window, watching the trees and houses pass. They finally pulled up to her house, and her mother was waiting for her on the porch.

"I just can't wait for Blaine to become my son-in-law!" she said cheerfully. Lunostia gave her a hostile look, and stalked into the house.

"I expect you to be well mannered at your wedding," she said in a low voice. "I'd just hate for something to go wrong. Now! Let's get you into your wedding dress, it's lovely." Lunostia looked at the clock. One forty- seven.

"I'm sorry, Miako," she whispered and tears began to fall.

Three- thirty. The wedding began in half an hour. Lunostia looked at herself in the mirror that was in the dressing room of the church she was to be married in. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. Her wedding dress was beautiful, but it didn't matter. In the dress was a miserable Aisha. A miserable Aisha who was being held back from the boy she loved. She looked at her wedding cake. On it were doves, and on the top, two Aishas. Her mother came into the room. She was wearing a bridesmaid dress, and holding Lunostia's veil.

"You look beautiful, dear," she said, setting the veil neatly on Lunostia's head. Lunostia stared stiffly at her and said in a low and hateful voice, "Are you satisfied yet? Are you happy your daughter is being forced to marry a guy she doesn't love?"

Her mother sighed painfully. "You still don't get it. He's royalty; he could never marry you."

"_He loved me, and he cared about me whether I was royalty or not_!" Lunostia screamed. "He was the first boy to ever love me, and you took me away from him! I hate you!"

Her mother looked shocked, to Lunostia's satisfaction. Her mother screeched back, "I met his mother before, and she would _never _accept someone as horrid as you to be her daughter- in- law! She wanted a princess to marry him, not the mayor's daughter!"

"I don't care! I tried to tell you what happened last night when I met him!"

"_I don't care to hear what Miako said! You're never going to see or marry him, so just forget about him, and focus on your future, and Blaine_!"

Her mother stared, breathing hard. Then she swept around and stalked out. Lunostia stopped crying. What was that going to get her? She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself, and be proactive. Nobody was paying attention to her now. Maybe she could slip out the window unnoticed. She began pushing the window open as her father stepped in.

"It's a bit musty in here, isn't it?' he chuckled when he saw her trying to open the window. He gave it a hard push, and it popped open. A cool breeze swept through.

"Now, listen to me. Blaine may not be Miako, but if you give him a chance, he _can, _so give a chance, okay?" Lunostia nodded silently. "C'mon, the wedding is starting." She followed her father down the staircase, to see the church wonderfully decorated. Flowers were everywhere, and the pews were decorated with flowery vines. Many people filled the pews, and her father linked her arm in his, and they began walking down the aisle. The organ started up, and there were _oohs_ and _aahs _at how nice she looked. Apparently they didn't see how unhappy she was. They reached the end of the aisle, and her father stepped off to go sit down. There was Blaine at the altar, beaming happily. _If only I were that happy_, she thought glumly. After what seemed like hours listening to the priest drone on, he finally said, "Do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish till death do you part?" Lunostia sat there, feeling lost. Everybody was looking at her expectantly.

"I, uh,- " she stammered. She could feel her father looking at her, and see her mother staring at her.

"You shouldn't marry him, because you don't love him!" a voice out of the crowd shouted. Lunostia turned to see who it was. A starry Shoyru was standing up.

"Souvia!" muttered Lunostia in astonishment.

"C'mon, get on my back," she called, and Lunostia obeyed.

"What are you doing?!" her mother screamed. "Get down here! LUNOSTIA!" Her voice faded away as Souvia carried her high into the sky, away from the church and to Sakhmet.

"Souvia, thank you, thank you so much!" she said. Souvia gave her a half smile and flew on. "But how did you know? That I was going to be married at the church and whatnot?"

"Betoron," was her reply. "Your father came along and tossed him into jail temporarily so he couldn't take you to see Miako. So, he told me to help you. And I was more than happy, of course."

"I'm so sorry for what my parents did."

"That's okay. They're going to let Betoron out pretty soon anyway." They flew in silence until they reached the palace. Souvia landed on Makio's balcony and said, "Find him, quickly!" Lunostia nodded and stumbled off, ready to search the entire palace to find him. She first searched his bedroom, but he wasn't there. Then it struck her. All she needed was to be spotted by the guards and they could take her straight to the queen so she could talk to her. She scurried down hallways, and then potted a pair of guards, chatting.

"OVER HERE!" she shouted. They turned, and one called out, "Trespasser! Halt!" She didn't bother to run away.

"How did you get in here?" one demanded.

"That doesn't matter! I need to speak to the queen! _Please_!" she begged. They looked at one another then shrugged.

"Follow me," one said gruffly. They lead her into the throne room, and sure enough, was the queen. She looked at Lunostia in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" she asked mildly.

"That doesn't matter! Hi, my name's Lunostia and I've been secretly dating your son for a few months now, and I was supposed to come here at noon, but my mom didn't want me to see your son anymore, so she attempted an arranged marriage on me, but I escaped and now I'm wondering where your son is."

The queen certainly didn't seem mad. She looked most interested.

"So you're the one Miako told me about this morning. Well, the arranged marriage ordeal certainly explains why you didn't show up." The pharaoh sat there listening to the conversation with interest.

"Well, uh, this may take you by surprise, but the prince left a little while go to look for you."

"Huh?! But then that means he's probably in Neopia Central! Oh no!" Lunostia cried. "In that case, I have to go back. Thank you for telling me that." She bowed, and ran out the front doors of the palace leaving behind the two amused and astonished rulers.

"Souvia! The prince- he's not here!" Lunostai panted as she caught up with Suovia outside.

"Oh, dear," said Souvia frantically. "We've got to get back! C'mon, let's go!" Lunostia jumped on Souvia's back, and they took flight.

"What a mess," said Souvia.

"Yeah," agreed Lunostia. Once again, they rode in silence the entire way back to Neopia Central. They landed by Lunostia's house.

"Where do you think he would be?" queried Souvia.

"I don't know- the church, maybe? I mean, there are a lot of people there. That could've attracted his attention."

"Okay," said Souvia, and once again they were in the sky. They landed on the roof of the church when they got there. There was a glass window on the roof, and they could look down inside the church to see what was going on. Lunostia looked down and saw- _Miako_. But then she could hear her mother saying,

"I'm sorry, but she's a married woman now, and she no longer loves you." Blaine was trying to convince Miako as well. Miako stood there, puzzled.

"NO!" Lunostia cried. She ripped off her shoe, and smashed the glass with it.

"Maiko! I still love you! Don't listen to her!" Her voice rang around the church. Miako looked up, startled.

"Lunostia!" he exclaimed with joy. She jumped through the window, and he caught her with both arms.

"Your mother was telling me you're already married. Is that true?" he asked. Lunostia shook her head.

"No, it's not. I never said 'I do', so I didn't get married." Lunostia looked happier than she had in hours.

"Come," he said. "We will go back to my palace, and we will be married by noon tomorrow."

"Okay," Lunostia said. "But first, I have something to do something first. Father. Let Betoron go. _Now_." He looked as if he was going to say something but stopped. He nodded, and motion for Souvia to follow him. They left in his car. Now Lunostia turned to her mother.

"You may be my mother, and you may have made decisions for me for the past fifteen years, but you can never choose as to who I love. Nothing you say can change my mind." Her mother was quivering with anger.

"What about Blaine?" she hissed.

"What about him?" Lunostia demanded. "Hey, I never said I loved him, so I have nothing to be guilty about." Blaine looked furious as Miako led Lunostia outside.

"I met your mom. She was really cool," she said. Miako smiled.

"Well, she better since your going to be her daughter-in-law," he said. "Now, let's go!"

***

At noon the next day, Lunostia and Miako waited for the priest to say the words.

"You may now kiss the bride." Miako lifted up her veil and gave her a long kiss. Everyone clapped wildly, and Souvia and Betoron probably clapped the loudest. His mother was beaming, and so was his father. Lunostia's father looked happy, but not so much her mother; she sat there with a scowl planted upon her face. After they finished the kiss, then the reception began. Their cake was enormous with doves, roses, and hearts frosted on it. On the top lay two Aishas that were made to look like Miako and Lunostia. She and Miako's mom had another conversation, more normal than the last. It turned out that neither of his parents cared that Lunostia wasn't royalty after all.

"You know, you should've just let your daughter see him," said the queen to Lunostia's mom.

"I suppose I should have," she sighed. Then the queen smiled.

"You're more than welcome to move into the palace along with your daughter."

"I guess I will. I should have never forced her to marry Blaine. He was pretty upset to find out that his bride's heart was stolen by another." The queen laughed, and so did the mom. "He'll find love eventually." It turned out that Betoron and Souvia were going to get married in a few months. Lunostia couldn't have been happier for him. After the wedding, Lunostia and her mom (her father stayed in Neopia Central because he was the mayor) moved into the palace, and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
